This invention relates to control valves and more particularly to control valves providing dual slope pressure functions during the engagement of a friction device.
Prior art dual slope pressure devices utilize either a single orifice and an accumulator or a variable pressure regulator valve and an accumulator. While these devices provide satisfactory controls, they do require a significant amount of space. Since space is a valuable commodity in transmission controls, it is desirable to reduce the space requirements where possible.